Zona Morta
by Nieryka
Summary: Certos espíritos não esperam por vingança para se libertarem. Às vezes eles só esperam por amor.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Zona Morta

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Supernatural (Sobrenatural)

Gênero: Geral/Aventura/Sobrenatural

Sumário: Certos espíritos não esperam por vingança para se libertarem. Às vezes eles só esperam por amor.

Esta fanfic é dedicada ao pessoal do Portal Supernatural. Eles me deram a maior força quando comecei a escrever fics sobre a série então eu devo a eles a coragem para ter continuado a escrevê-las. Quero dedicá-la especialmente para dois "colegas escritores": Ancalima e Petrus, com os quais sempre bati excelentes papos sobre a série e sobre temas para fics.

Quero também agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews em minhas outras fics: Totem, Pequenos Monstros, Um Momento para John, Um Show de Irmão e Naqueles Dias.

Obs: Os mais atentos vão perceber minha homenagem pessoal á um escritor que amo!

**Zona Morta**

by Nieryka

Gillian suspirou pela enésima vez e Harry a olhou de lado com aquela expressão que dizia claramente 'pare de fazer isso...já ', no rosto. Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para o lado, através da janela do passageiro para a escuridão da estrada. Uma pálida lua tentava jogar um pouco de luz por detrás das nuvens, sem muito sucesso.

Já fazia horas que os dois estavam na estrada, em uma parte completamente desconhecida de um estado que eles mal conheciam, e ele sabia que a esposa o culpava por ter resolvido pegar o que ela chamava de "um de seus famosos atalhos". Como se já não fosse o suficiente ela ter resolvido fazer a viagem á noite! Gillian suspirou novamente. Ele a olhou diretamente.

- Olhe, eu estou tentando achar o diabo da saída, está bem? Pare com isso...está me irritando e eu ainda não vi você dar nenhuma ajuda com esse mapa aí no seu colo.

- Se você parasse de se preocupar com a droga do mapa e olhasse mesmo por onde está indo talvez veria que já passamos por esse caminho! Já é a segunda vez que vejo aquela torre de sinal de celular no alto da colina.

- Você está enganada, querida. Eu vejo muito bem, nós passamos a placa de 'Glowsville - Saída á frente' faz alguns minutos apenas então a qualquer momento...

- Qual placa? Aquela ali? - Gillian disse, franzindo o cenho e apontando.

Com um olhar incrédulo ele viu a placa bem ali adiante e continuou olhando enquanto passavam por ela. Ele olhou para a esposa, que parecia confusa agora, porque ela também se lembrava de terem passado a placa.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles até que Gillian apertou o braço de Harry com força.

- Harry...ali...

Ele seguiu o olhar estarrecido da esposa e engoliu em seco, sentindo de repente uma estranha tontura, como se sua cabeça zunisse.

Ao olhar para o lado, pela sua janela, Harry viu a colina distante por trás das árvores na orla da estrada. A torre de celular estava bem ali. Ele olhou para o outro lado e seu estômago se contraiu. Lá, alguns metros à frente, estava a placa. ' Glowsville - Saída à frente', as letras prateadas brilhando malignamente em meio à escuridão.

- Não é possível...- murmurou ele, tentando ignorar o pânico que de repente começava a pesar em seu peito como um bloco de gelo. - Olhe de novo...deve ser um engano...- Ele baixou os olhos para o mapa no colo da esposa. Ela segurava as bordas do mapa e seus dedos tremiam enquanto ela corria os olhos por ele desesperadamente, então seus olhos se encontraram com o do marido.

- Harry, eu não...- ela deu uma rápida olhada para frente e sua voz se elevou num grito desesperado - OH MEU DEUS HARRY CUIDADO!!!!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Tinha alguém no meio da estrada, a poucos metros, e quando os faróis iluminaram a figura o casal pode ver uma garota ali de pé, a cabeça caída de lado e os cabelos loiros sobre o rosto. Podiam ver até mesmo as roupas rasgadas...não, pareciam chamuscadas.

Não ia dar tempo de frear, estava muito perto, mas Harry o fez mesmo assim. Um segundo antes de atingi-la ele ouviu. Profunda, cheia do que parecia ser uma raiva cega, uma voz ecoando em seus ouvidos: 'Vão embora! Deixem-me em paz!!'...então ele viu a garota começar a queimar. Deus, ela estava se desfazendo em chamas enquanto o carro simplesmente passava através dela! Ele sentiu aquelas chamas se espalharem, tomarem o corpo dele também. Sua pele, seus olhos, o ar que entrava em seus pulmões pareciam explodir em chamas. Virou o rosto para o lado e sua última visão foi Gillian, queimando como uma droga de tocha, línguas de fogo saindo de seus olhos!

Então o silêncio.

Há quilômetros dali um homem acordou assustado em meio à escuridão. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor do fogo como se fosse _ele_ no carro...no sonho. Porque _fora_ um sonho...certo? Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentiu a pressão suave dos dedos da esposa em seu ombro e ouviu sua voz calma:

- Outro pesadelo?

- Volte a dormir. – respondeu ele, esquivando-se de responder o que ela já sabia. – Não foi nada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean terminou de encher o tanque, pagou o combustível com o inevitável cartão de crédito falso e acrescentou um sorriso cheio de mel para a atendente do posto: uma morena alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes amendoados que o fez assoviar baixo assim que se virou para passar o cartão na maquininha.

- Aqui está, senhor...Trefusis. - disse ela, entregando o cartão e o canhoto, com um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado...- ele se inclinou mais para perto da moça para olhar no pequeno e brilhante crachá pendurado logo acima do seio esquerdo. - Dolly...hunm...lindo nome, Dolly - Dean deu uma olhada mais panorâmica na moça, dando a entender que não achava lindo apenas o nome dela. - Então, Dolly, será que você pode me dar o número do seu telefone? Só para o caso de eu precisar de alguém que conheça bem a cidade, sabe...

Ela bateu suavemente no recibo com a ponta do indicador e Dean virou o papel, intrigado. Os pequenos números estavam anotados ali com caligrafia apertada e delicada. Dean riu.

- Oh...obrigado de novo.

Pelo canto do olho Dean viu que Sam atravessava a rua na direção do posto. Quando parara o carro para abastecer Sam tinha murmurado algo a respeito de ter visto uma loja ali perto e querer dar uma olhada; em seguida desaparecera antes de Dean conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Ele ficou se perguntando onde diabos ele tinha ido.

Dando uma última piscada para a morena do posto Dean foi ao encontro do irmão.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, Sammy...ás vezes, meu charme me espanta. – disse Dean, acenando para a moça e apoiando-se no capô do carro quando Sam parou do outro lado do Impala.

- Sei. E o nome é SAM, Romeu. Não Sammy. – disse Sam, sorrindo de lado. – Você não se cansa dessa coisa, Dean?

- De quê? De me dar bem com as garotas?? – a boca de Dean se torceu num sorriso sarcástico. – Claro...isso é realmente entediante, Sammy...

Sam suspirou.

- Estou falando de ficar flertando com cada garota que aparece na sua frente. – balançou a cabeça e olhou para a garota sorridente, que mesmo atendendo outro cliente lançava olhares na direção deles. – Será que você não se importa de nunca mais ver essas garotas mais do que uma noite? Sei lá...isso nunca dá em nada, certo?

Dean pareceu pensar por um segundo então encarou Sam com um olhar sério.

- Aí que você se engana, irmãozinho. – ele ergueu o recibo do cartão de crédito.

Sam deu uma olhada e revirou os olhos.

- O telefone dela, claro. – disse, num tom entediado.

Dean olhou para o papel e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Virou o recibo e abriu um sorriso de plena felicidade.

Ela tinha cobrado menos pela gasolina. Claro. Sam riu.

Dean pegou as chaves no bolso e estava prestes a abrir a porta quando Sam pigarreou.

- Ahn...Dean...

- Hunm?

- Não acha melhor eu dirigir? Você já dirigiu bastante, deve estar exausto...poderia descansar um pouco até chegarmos na próxima cidade.

Dean ia abrir a boca para dizer um simples e direto "não", afinal ele não gostava que ninguém além dele mesmo colocasse as mãos no seu bebê, mas Sam o estava olhando de maneira tão expectante que Dean acabou reconsiderando. "Bem, são só mais algumas milhas, afinal." Pensou.

- Ok, SAMMY. – Sam ia corrigi-lo novamente mas Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou as chaves do carro de maneira bem sugestiva, então o mais novo dos irmãos Winchester não teve outra saída a não ser ficar de boca fechada. – Aqui, fique a vontade.

Sam apanhou as chaves que Dean jogou pra ele e foi para o lado do motorista.

- Ei, Sam...viu algo interessante na tal loja? – Dean sorriu. – Alguma coisa por lá que você queira...? Você sabe, ontem à noite eu realmente arrasei no pôquer, então...se você quiser...- piscou e apontou para o bolso onde guardava a carteira.

Sam franziu o cenho ligeiramente e encarou Dean por um momento. Essas manifestações de preocupação que às vezes Dean demonstrava sempre o pegavam de surpresa.

Dean pigarreou, incomodado com a expressão de Sam, que ele só podia classificar como "boba alegre" e desviou o olhar para frente, dando de ombros.

- Não, Dean, tudo bem. Eu...já fiz o que eu queria lá. Mas obrigado, mesmo assim.

- Ok, então. – disse Dean recostando-se no banco para tirar um cochilo.

Sam sorriu, ligou o carro e tirou do bolso da jaqueta uma fita cassete. Já ia colocá-la no toca-fitas quando Dean quase deu um pulo do banco. Ele rapidamente tapou a abertura do toca-fitas com uma das mãos e virou-se para Sam de cenho franzido.

- Ei ei EI! Que pensa que esta fazendo, Sam??

- Colocando uma fita...quero dizer...tentando colocar uma fita no player, se você não reparou! Se não se importa...

- Eu reparei, sim, espertinho! E, sim, eu me importo! – disse Dean, ainda bloqueando o cassete, meio assustado. – Que diabos você quer colocar aí??

Sam respirou fundo, por dentro achando graça da cara assustada do irmão.

- Regra número um da família, Dean...- respondeu Sam – O motorista escolhe a música e o passageiro cala a ...

- Sei, sei!! – cortou Dean, contrariado. – Foi por isso que você quis dirigir, seu manipuladorzinho sem vergonha! E foi isso aí que você fez na loja? Uma cópia em cassete de um dos seus CD's "moderninhos", é??

- Yep. – foi a resposta lacônica de Sam. Ele empurrou a mão de Dean para colocar a fita mas quando ia apertar o play o irmão o impediu de novo. – Que é AGORA??

- É sério, Sam, isso não vai funcionar! – diante do olhar irritado de Sam, Dean deu um suspiro e explicou. – Vai por mim, ela não vai aceitar. Uma vez eu saí com uma garota que quis colocar um cassete com PussyCat Dolls no player...

- E...?

- Bem, assim que ela apertou o play a fita foi cuspida com tanta força que acertou a garota bem no olho...e isso, você pode imaginar, foi o fim do encontro, então...

Sam deu um tapa na mão de Dean e apertou o play. Dean se encolheu e fechou os olhos, mas ao ouvir o arranjo forte da bateria inundar o carro ele abriu um olho, para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, e em seguida abriu o outro.

_Well you can dig me up a grave_

_And try and stick me in the ground_

_Well you can tie me to the bed_

_And try and beat me half to death_

_But you can never keep me down_

_Well you can stick me in a hole_

_And you can pray all day for rain_

_You can shoot me in the leg_

_Just to try to make me beg_

_And you can leave me there for days_

- Traidora... – Dean murmurou entre dentes.

Sam riu.

- Acho que ela gosta de mim.

- Mas O QUE diabos é isso????

- Música, Dean...sei que faz tempo que você não sabe o que é isso mas procure não ficar tão emocionado, ok? – disse Sam calmamente, finalmente pegando a saída em direção à estrada. – Ah, sim. A banda é Nickelback, a música é Follow You Home, no caso de você estar curioso...e pare de torcer a cara, EU agüentei os SEUS gostos musicais por meses...

- Não tem nada de errado com o MEU gosto musical, Sam!! Já você...

- Bem, de qualquer forma EU estou dirigindo, aqui. – lembrou Sam, mal disfarçando o riso toda vez que via Dean franzir a cara a cada trecho da música. Só para irritá-lo um pouquinho mais (e para se vingar de todas aquelas malditas vezes em que ele teve que agüentar Dean cantando Metallica na sua orelha...), Sam resolveu acompanhar o refrão BEM alto.

_And I'll stay alive_

_Just to follow you home_

_And I will survive_

_´cause you're my Mississippi princess_

_You're my California queen_

_Like the duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home _

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Sam!! – disse Dean agitando-se no banco e jogando a jaqueta por cima da cabeça.

- Ei!! Som legal, meninos!! – gritou uma voz ao lado de Sam.

Ao lado deles na estrada estava um conversível azul com duas garotas loiras. Elas acenaram e jogaram beijos, então aceleraram, deixando o Impala para trás. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e Dean deu um sorriso amarelo para a estrada, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para a cara de satisfação de Sam.

- Então? – Sam disse momentos depois, com um olho na estrada e outro em Dean.

- Quê?

- Meu gosto musical parece tão ruim, agora?

- Ok, Sam, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Isso me provou algo muito importante, de verdade...- Dean olhou de esguelha para o irmão.

- Mesmo? – Sam estranhou e virou a cabeça para encarar Dean com uma expressão realmente intrigada. – O quê?

Dean deu um sorrisinho antes de responder.

- Provou que você realmente entende de garotas...seu gosto é MUITO parecido com o delas...mesmo. – piscou.

Sam deu um soco no ombro de Dean, que não parou de rir mesmo assim.

- Ouch!! Calma aí, cowboy!!

Momentos depois Dean adormeceu e Sam baixou o volume, não querendo incomodar o irmão mais do que o necessário. Mas ele realmente achava que deviam conversar mais sobre a escolha do repertório musical durante as viagens. Eles tinham que entrar num acordo justo, afinal de contas. Sam começou então a fazer uma lista das coisas que tinham que providenciar quando achassem o próximo motel.

Lavanderia. Isso, pensou Sam, era o mais urgente no momento. Já estava vendo a hora em que teriam que sair pra caçar usando apenas cuecas...isso se ainda tivesse sobrado um par limpo a essa altura. Com certeza não deveriam existir muitos fantasmas e "coisas" que já tivessem se deparado com caçadores nesses trajes. Talvez fosse uma estratégia inovadora...matar as criaturas de rir...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Após se registrarem no motel Dean foi comprar comida e Sam abriu o laptop sobre a cama, para reunir informações sobre o novo trabalho. Tinham achado uma notícia em um desses tablóides sensacionalistas sobre um acidente de carro muito estranho, que tinha detalhes bastante sugestivos.

Acessando a página de notícias locais Sam encontrou mais informações intrigantes.

Clicou nas fotos do local do incidente ao mesmo tempo em que Dean entrou com dois pacotes com a refeição. Ele colocou tudo em uma mesa ali perto e se virou para Sam.

- Então, Sammy? Alguma novidade?

- Muitas. – Sam ergueu os olhos. – As fotos são o que causam mais impressão. Aqui...- virou o laptop e Dean se aproximou para ver.

Havia três fotos de um acidente de carro bem feio, que acontecera há uma semana, onde o veículo tinha batido com tudo em uma árvore. Os vidros do pára- brisas estavam em cacos, as ferragens retorciam-se para dentro com a árvore afundada nelas. Uma das fotos mostrava de longe como o carro tinha ficado destruído, mas as outras duas mostravam as pessoas lá dentro, e isso fora o que chamara a atenção de Sam.

Dentro do carro, ainda presos pelo cinto de segurança, jaziam um homem e uma mulher, num estado tão horrendo que tornava impossível acreditar que o acidente fosse responsável por aquilo que estavam vendo. Os corpos estavam carbonizados, enegrecidos, a pele esticada e crestada sobre os ossos, bocas e olhos abertos numa expressão terrível.

- Acidente feio – comentou Dean. – Mas tem mesmo algo a ver conosco?

Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Sem dúvida. – Sam começou a explicar. - Os corpos foram encontrados carbonizados dentro do veículo mas não há sinal de fogo "dentro" dele. Até mesmo os cintos de segurança e a parte dos bancos em que o casal estava sentado só estão levemente chamuscados. E a intensidade de calor necessária para deixar os corpos nesse estado com certeza derreteria tudo mais por perto.

- E se eles tiverem sido queimados e "depois" terem sido colocados no carro...quero dizer...para simular que a coisa acontecera num acidente? E talvez quem planejou não tenha tido tempo de incendiar o carro porque alguém avisou sobre o acidente antes?

- Boa teoria, Sherlock, mas a coisa ainda não terminou. – Sam abriu outro link. – De acordo com a reportagem um outro casal dirigindo na estrada foi testemunha do acidente. E disseram que o carro simplesmente "apareceu do nada" bem na frente deles, perdeu o controle e foi parar na árvore. Fizeram testes toxicológicos nas testemunhas para saber se não estavam sob efeito de álcool ou drogas, claro, e estavam limpos. Então, o que acha?

Dean encolheu os ombros.

- Sei lá, Sam...isso parece algo do tipo de "Além da Imaginação".

- Sim, foi o que eu pensei também...o que quer dizer que é o nosso tipo de caso. - Sam fechou o laptop. – Buraco no tempo? Outra dimensão? Explicaria porque o carro apareceu de repente do nada.

- Mas não explica o fogo, certo? – Dean comentou.

- Combustão espontânea? Quem sabe o que eles encontraram pelo caminho, Dean? Ou o que os encontrou...

Dean foi até a mesa, pegou um dos pacotes com hambúrguer e fritas e jogou para Sam. Pegou o outro e abriu a porta, olhando para o irmão por sobre o ombro.

- Vamos descobrir, então.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Graças a identidades falsas dois jovens repórteres se apresentaram na delegacia local e logo depois no necrotério para uma rápida entrevista com o legista que cuidara dos corpos. Não tiveram muita dificuldade em conseguir informações, nem quando se separaram na cidade, fazendo perguntas. Na verdade fora mais difícil fazer as pessoas pararem de falar.

Sam comentou com Dean como algumas cidades pequenas eram ávidas por notícias estranhas, e como gostavam de uma chance de mostrar suas próprias esquisitices quando podiam. Não faltaram teorias sobre o que acontecera, passando pelas mais comuns que diziam ser obra de algum psicopata, como pelas mais delirantes sobre alienígenas e chupa-cabras incendiários...(e cada declaração era seguida das mesmas perguntas com algumas variações: "De que jornal vocês disseram que são? Oh, bem, não importa...vão colocar meu nome, não? Vai ser primeira página??" e que Dean já estava ficando de saco muito, MUITO cheio mesmo, de responder...principalmente com sua tendência a errar o nome do jornal onde supostamente trabalhava.)

Mais tarde, no carro, ambos reuniram as informações que tinham conseguido. O almoço fora esquecido e agora Dean olhava com desgosto para o hambúrguer que tinha comprado mais cedo, agora frio e borrachudo. Enfiou a mão no pacote com esperanças de poder aproveitar pelo menos as batatas fritas.

Sam abriu o bloco de anotações e deu uma olhada na direção de Dean.

- Não se faz mais hambúrguer com fritas como antigamente, Sammy...isso parece de borracha...borracha e areia! – Dean devolveu as batatas ao pacote e ergueu os olhos para Sam, que parecia um pouquinho impaciente e estava com _aquele_ olhar, então largou o pacote, lambendo o sal e o molho dos dedos enquanto prestava atenção.

Sam fez uma careta.

- Sério, Dean...isso é nojento. – Dean revirou os olhos e pegou um guardanapo, para alívio do irmão. – Bem, vamos lá. Segundo o legista não há nada nas vítimas que indique que a causa da morte tenha sido outra que não o fogo...nenhuma lesão ou substâncias tóxicas nos corpos que provem o contrário.

- E nada de extraordinário na vida das vítimas segundo o delegado. – esclareceu Dean. – Estavam de férias passando pela cidade de acordo com a família e amigos...a polícia interrogou todo mundo em que pode por a mão. - Dean tamborilou os dedos no volante. – Acho que por esse lado não vamos encontrar nada interessante, Sam. Mas esse não foi o primeiro caso estranho na cidade.

O mais velho dos irmãos Winchester sacou o próprio bloco de anotações e entregou para Sam, então deu a partida no Impala enquanto Sam lia.

Um homem se lembrara do caso de um observador de pássaros que aparecera na cidade anos atrás. Ele saíra uma tarde para andar pelo bosque e tirar umas fotografias então desaparecera por dois dias inteiros. Fora achado pouco tempo depois, catatônico, na beirada da estrada. Ninguém podia chegar perto dele com um cigarro ou vela, qualquer coisa com fogo, que ele começava a gritar como...bem...como louco. A família veio buscá-lo e ele acabou internado em um manicômio.

Havia mais um caso parecido, Sam comentou olhando seu próprio bloco, mas acontecera com um rapaz ali da cidade que tinha saído para caçar e não voltara. Um garotinho que saíra com os pais para um piquenique o encontrara. Ninguém acreditou, claro, quando o garoto disse que ele tinha aparecido no ar, com fumaça saindo do corpo. O rapaz também enlouquecera por alguma razão inexplicável.

- Esses desaparecimentos...e aparecimentos...seguidos de loucura - disse Sam, sério. – ocorreram ao longo dos últimos dez ou quinze anos, mais ou menos. Aconteceram mais dois casos parecidos, Dean...e todos começaram a achar que a loucura era causada por alguma nascente envenenada ou algo assim. Nada foi confirmado.

- Outra coisa, Sammy...e se tiverem existido outros desaparecimentos, sem que as vitimas tivessem conseguido sair de...ahn...dessa outra dimensão? - ele fez uma careta - Soa tão esquisito pra você como soa pra mim quando falo isso?

Sam sorriu de lado.

- Bem, de qualquer forma não dá pra saber, em cidades pequenas pessoas às vezes simplesmente dão o fora, principalmente garotos e garotas que fogem pras grandes cidades, então...Hunm...um caso de corpo carbonizado aqui, estou vendo...- disse Sam indo mais para o final das anotações de Dean. – Encontrado no acostamento da estrada, há dois anos. – Sam folheou as páginas anteriores novamente. – O primeiro caso foi há quinze anos, o observador de pássaros foi o segundo...há nove anos; então o terceiro há sete e o rapaz há cinco. O penúltimo,

carbonizado, há dois anos e agora o casal. Está vendo um padrão aqui, Dean?

- A estrada. – respondeu Dean, assentindo.

- Não só isso. – Sam murmurou, e Dean virou o rosto para encará-lo. – Parece estar ficando mais agressivo. No começo as pessoas desapareciam e voltavam loucas, agora estão morrendo queimadas.

- Certo. Acho que está na hora de darmos uma olhada na estrada, Sammy.

Sam fechou o bloco.

- Ok.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tinham conseguido a localização exata do acidente na delegacia mas bastaria terem seguido até encontrar a árvore, que ainda tinha vidro espalhado em volta e as marcas fundas deixadas pelas ferragens do carro. Havia marcas de pneu na estrada, onde o carro se descontrolara e derrapara antes de bater na árvore e os dois irmãos as acompanharam até um trecho em que desapareciam de repente.

- Foi aqui então que eles "apareceram do nada". – apontou Dean, olhando para as marcas e em seguida para os dois lados da estrada, onde ficavam os acostamentos. O lugar todo em volta era coberto por árvores, bosques. Ergueu a vista e notou ao longe a pequena colina com uma torre de celular. Franziu o cenho de leve, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa que seu pai dissera uma vez sobre essas torres...mas a coisa escapou-lhe da mente.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Sam notando a expressão contrariada do irmão mais velho.

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos ver se o EMF capta alguma coisa por aqui. Temos que saber por onde começar.

Sam assentiu e Dean tirou o EMF do bolso da jaqueta. Ligou-o e ergueu as sobrancelhas quando o aparelho começou imediatamente a piscar e zunir.

- ISSO parece alguma coisa, Sammy. – sorriu para o irmão e virou o aparelho para a direita e então, ao virar para a esquerda, o EMF ficou doido.

- Acho que já sabemos por onde começar.

Os dois se embrenharam pelo bosque à esquerda da estrada, Dean seguindo na frente com um EMF enlouquecido e Sam logo atrás, olhando em volta, atento a qualquer coisa que parecesse uma pista.

- Ou essa coisa está com defeito ou o lugar todo está impregnado, Sammy. Que diabos...?

Sam ia responder mas de repente sentiu uma pequena vertigem, uma pressão bem dentro da cabeça igual a sensação que se tem quando se está indo para o litoral; aquela mesma sensação da pressão agindo nos ouvidos. Fechou os olhos e engoliu para fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal. Ao abri-los mal pôde acreditar no que via.

O bosque se fora. Sam estava de pé bem no meio de uma sala pequena, mobiliada com simplicidade mas bonita. Virou-se e viu pela janela aberta uma paisagem muito parecida com a do bosque em que estava...

Dean não estava ali e Sam procurou se acalmar. Talvez fosse mais uma de suas visões, não? Talvez ele estivesse entrando em contato com o que quer que existisse ali. Mas sua mente lhe avisou que aquilo não podia ser uma visão, pois elas costumavam vir sempre acompanhadas de desorientação e dor... então aquilo era...

_- Você veio. _– disse uma voz suave por trás dele.

Sam virou-se. A garota era loira e baixa, olhos castanhos, e seu sorriso enquanto fitava Sam era algo belo e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu uma grande tristeza mesclada à expressão de contentamento dela. Aquilo o comoveu. Antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa ela voltou a falar.

- _Que bom...eu pensei...pensei que você não quisesse mais me ver...que tivesse percebido que não gostava realmente de mim...que fora um erro..._

- Eu...ahn...eu não...

Ela balançou a cabeça e Sam viu lágrimas brilhantes descerem pelo rosto pálido. Ele não sabia o que deveria dizer, não sabia quem ela era ou o que queria, mas sentiu que se pudesse responder aquelas perguntas tudo se encaixaria. Ela se aproximou, ficou ao lado dele, tocou-lhe de leve o braço e mesmo sobre a jaqueta Sam podia sentir-lhe a mão delicada e quente.

_- Eu esperei tanto..._

Subitamente aquele toque delicado tornou-se brusco, segurando-o com força e chacoalhando seu braço com firmeza. Sam levou um susto ao encarar a garota e ver que ela não estava mais ali. Nem a sala. Era Dean que o sacudia, e ele estava dizendo alguma coisa, muito aflito.

- Sam?? Sammy?? Fale comigo! SAM!!

- O quê...?

- Graças a Deus!! Eu pensei que você tivesse entrado em coma aí de pé ou algo assim! O que deu em você? Parou de repente de me seguir e eu continuei andando e falando sozinho feito besta por pelo menos uns vinte metros...

- Eu não desapareci?

- Como assim, não desapareceu?? Quando eu olhei pra trás você estava bem aí parado e... Hei, espere! – Dean segurou os dois braços do irmão mais novo, como se temesse que ele fosse realmente sumir naquele momento. – Você entrou nela? Na outra dimensão ou sei lá o quê??

- Eu não sei...- Sam olhou em volta, confuso. – Se entrei por que não desapareci? E quem era a garota?

Dean tombou a cabeça de lado.

- Garota?

- É, uma garota. – disse Sam, agora andando de um lado pra outro, confuso. - Ela estava bem aqui, olhando pra mim, disse que estava me esperando e então tocou meu braço e... – Sam parou e suspirou. – O que foi?

- Nada, Sam. – Dean o encarava, a cabeça ainda inclinada de lado enquanto reprimia um sorriso. - Mas essa sua tendência de arranjar garotas estranhas em lugares estranhos está começando a me assustar, sabia...

- DEAN!! Isso é sério! Ela pode ser a conexão que precisávamos pra saber o que está acontecendo!

- Ok, certo! Mas afinal o que você viu, John Smith? Uma garota no meio do bosque?

- Não...- Sam esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos e olhou ao redor. – Ela estava...nós estávamos...em uma casa, no meio de uma sala. Foi como se eu estivesse...espere.

- O que foi? O que é?

Sam olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho. Então andou em círculos por algum tempo, ainda olhando para baixo, para a terra, e Dean começou a ficar impaciente com aquilo, achando que talvez algum parafuso tivesse afrouxado depois do encontro com a garota...não que ele achasse que já não tinha alguns soltos antes, claro. Finalmente ele parou e encarou Dean.

- E então? Sam??

- A vegetação nesse trecho é diferente do resto do bosque, Dean. – ele indicou o mato rasteiro e a terra escurecida. – Quando um incêndio acontece numa determinada área a vegetação que cresce no local é diferente, a terra está diferente. Houve um incêndio aqui, Dean...a vegetação cresceu mas ainda tem discrepâncias com o resto do terreno.

Os dois irmãos se deram conta, então, que o EMF ficara em silêncio.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Esquisito. – no carro Dean virou o aparelho, ligou-o e desligou algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu mais nenhuma leitura. Tudo normal.

- Temos que ir até a biblioteca, Dean. Podemos achar os jornais antigos e saber se aconteceu algum incêndio por lá e sob quais circunstâncias!

- Ok...- Dean deu a partida no carro e ao olhar de relance viu o irmão fazer uma careta, esfregando a nuca com força. – Hei, Sammy...você está bem?

- Hun? Ah...sim...- Sam jogou o bloco de anotações no porta-luvas e deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco. – Só um pouco cansado.

- Nós podemos voltar para o motel, amanhã vamos á biblioteca.

- Não...Dean...está tudo bem. – Sam se endireitou no banco. – É melhor nós...

- A estrada não vai sair do lugar, Sam...ahm...pelo menos acho que não...- Dean deu de ombros e ignorou a cara que Sam fez. – Nós voltamos pro motel, você toma uma ducha, descansa...

- Dean, nós temos realmente que saber o que...

- Além do mais – cortou Dean novamente, já pegando a saída para o motel – você não comeu nada e eu também não. Cara, nada de hambúrguer...vou pedir pizzas. Ou você prefere comida chinesa, hun?

- Oh, ok...tanto faz, Dean.

Sam não estava com muita vontade de argumentar e mesmo que não confessasse abertamente para o irmão, tomar uma ducha, comer e dormir soava muito tentador no momento.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Howard viu a garota adiante, no acostamento, enquanto repassava mentalmente a lista de compras que sua mulher lhe impingira antes de sair de casa. Era uma morena magrinha, de agasalho e gorro, com uma mochila nas costas que parecia pesada demais para ela. Quando percebeu que a caminhonete de Howard estava chegando perto, virou-se e ergueu o polegar com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto miúdo.

_Mas que droga_, pensou Howard mal-humorado, _essas garotas deviam ficar na casa dos pais ou quietas em alguma faculdade, não zanzando pelas estradas pedindo carona! _

Ele não aprovava esse tipo de comportamento, não senhor. Suas filhas nunca iriam viajar de outra forma que não fosse bem acomodadas no banco de trás do carro da família. Então, endurecendo a expressão, simplesmente ignorou o polegar erguido e passou direto pela moça sem nem mesmo piscar...ou quase.

Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu a moça baixar o braço de maneira desanimada. Ela nem mesmo fez um gesto obsceno ou algo assim, como ele esperava que fosse comum entre esses jovens...simplesmente ajeitara melhor a mochila e continuara andando.

Oh diabos. Ele não era um filho da mãe sem coração, afinal de contas, certo? A pobre menina parecia tão desolada.

Decidindo que era melhor deixar seus princípios puritanos para algo mais apropriado e abraçar o espírito da caridade, Howard parou a caminhonete e começou a dar ré. Notou que a moça hesitava um instante, para depois sorrir e começar a apertar o passo na direção do veículo.

Então aconteceu.

Howard a viu dar alguns passos, mais três ou quatro, na verdade, e então ela simplesmente sumiu. Assim. Puff.

Ele brecou o carro e ficou olhando atônito para o trecho do acostamento, olhos arregalados, tentando dizer a si mesmo que tinha sido sua imaginação. Uma garota não podia simplesmente evaporar no ar!

Mas fora isso exatamente o que acontecera.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean estacionou em frente da biblioteca e lançou um olhar avaliador sobre Sam, que parecia ainda meio sonolento recostado no banco do Impala.

- Sam?

- Hunm? Já chegamos? – Sam passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, bocejou e abriu a porta. – Vamos lá.

- Você está bem? – indagou Dean, juntando-se a ele nas escadas que levavam a biblioteca. – Ainda com sono depois do tanto que dormiu? Quero dizer...já faz muito tempo que eu não precisava ter que acordar você...e dessa vez foi realmente difícil.

Sam olhou feio pra ele e resmungou.

- Sim, eu percebi. Obrigado pelo copo de água na cara...foi muito estimulante!

- Disponha.

Os dois entraram na biblioteca.

Uma vez lá dentro concentraram-se nos antigos jornais microfilmados, procurando por casos de incêndios nos últimos anos.

- Ei! – disse Dean de repente, e Sam se virou para olhá-lo, esperançoso. – Há dez anos eles tinham concursos de comer tortas! – ele suspirou profundamente. – O que eu não daria pra entrar num desses...montes e montes de tortas de maçã, cereja e ruibarbo...hunm...

Sam resistiu à tentação de jogar o grosso volume enciclopédico que estava próximo de seu cotovelo bem na cabeça do irmão e, suspirando, voltou a correr os olhos pela tela da máquina de leitura.

- Aposto que você conseguiria comer uma dúzia de tortas em menos de cinco minutos, Sammy. – continuou Dean, divertindo-se com o artigo que achara.

- É, e acabaria vomitando em cima dos outros competidores só para ganhar o concurso por desistência...- disse Sam, com voz cansada. – Dean, quer se concentrar no trabalho, por favor? Nós temos que...espere um pouco! Dean! Achei!

Imediatamente Dean estava ao lado do irmão, olhando para uma pequena manchete de jornal. "Jovem estudante morre em incêndio dentro de casa". Havia uma foto da moça e era para ela que Sam olhava agora, de olhos arregalados.

- Sam?

- É ela, Dean. – murmurou o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos da foto.

Ali estava a mesma moça loira e de olhos tristes com quem fizera contato.

- Tem certeza, Sam?

Sam assentiu e Dean começou a ler o artigo.

- Bem, aqui não diz nada sobre o incêndio ter sido criminoso ou algo assim, Sammy. Parece que a garota tinha muitas velas em casa e foi um acidente...pelo menos é o que concluíram por não achar nada que provasse o contrario. E ela foi cremada, a propósito...o que restou dela, pelo menos.

Sam ia abrir a boca para responder quando a senhora que cuidava daquela seção da biblioteca, Rachel, uma simpática senhora de cabelos cor de cobre meio desbotado, se aproximou perguntando gentilmente se eles precisavam de mais alguma coisa.

Os dois irmãos agradeceram mas Dean não pôde deixar de notar que os olhos dela se arregalaram ligeiramente quando ela olhou casualmente para a tela. Durante alguns segundos ela apenas ficou ali, olhando para eles, então finalmente piscou e balançou a cabeça devagar. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam.

- Senhora? Algum problema? – indagou Sam, percebendo um leve tremor nas mãos dela.

- Como? Oh...não, é só que...é estranho...

- A senhora pareceu chocada com alguma coisa. – Dean ficou alerta – Conhecia a moça?

Ela baixou os olhos por um momento mas logo os ergueu novamente e sorriu. Parecia ter lhe custado alguma coragem aquele sorriso.

- Sim, na verdade sim. – ela respondeu. - O nome dela era Celeste, fomos colegas de classe no colégio há trinta e poucos anos atrás.

- E...ahn...o que aconteceu? Quero dizer, a respeito do incêndio.

Rachel encarou Sam suavemente e tombou a cabeça de lado.

- Você se parece com meu marido, quando ele tinha sua idade, sabe.

- Hun??

Dean teve que virar o rosto pro outro lado para não rir da cara de Sam. Seu irmão mais novo estava num meio termo entre confuso e envergonhado, e aquelas bochechas vermelhas eram simplesmente hilárias num cara daquele tamanho.

- Oh, desculpe...deixei você sem graça. Mas a semelhança é grande, exceto pela altura. De qualquer forma não é disso que estamos falando...- ela riu. – O incêndio, não é? Bem, aconteceu um ano depois da morte da mãe de Celeste...o pai já era falecido então. Um caso triste. Celeste ficou morando sozinha naquela pequena casa porque não tinha mais ninguém da família por perto e nem sabíamos se realmente ela tinha algum outro lugar para ficar.

- Como aconteceu o incêndio? – Dean indagou.

Rachel respirou fundo e, sem olhar diretamente para os dois, recolheu alguns livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

- Ninguém sabe. Simplesmente aconteceu...a maioria na cidade acha que foi algum tipo de acidente com as velas.

- E a senhora? – perguntou Sam. – Acha que foi um acidente?

- Sim. – ela fez uma pausa, como se considerasse suas próprias palavras e então completou. – As pessoas costumam fazer coisas estúpidas sem pensar no que pode acontecer.

- Disse que foram colegas, não? – disse Dean após o breve silêncio que se seguiu a esse comentário. – Pode nos dizer alguma coisa sobre ela?

- Eu pensei que estavam interessados no acidente e nas estórias fantásticas locais, rapazes. – assinalou ela, com jovialidade. – Não é esse o tema da matéria de vocês? Ah sim, em que jornal disse que trabalham mesmo?

Ela encarou Dean com um olhar divertido e Sam se apressou a confirmar o nome antes que o irmão tivesse um ataque.

- Estamos interessados nas pessoas também...- Sam encolheu os ombros. – Na maioria das vezes dão histórias ainda mais...surpreendentes.

- Você tem razão, querido. Mas ainda assim eu não poderia falar muito sobre ela porque não a conheci intimamente, apesar de termos estudado juntas. Só posso dizer que era uma garota tímida e insegura de si mesma, sabem... uma adolescente retraída, não tinha amigos... Mas era uma garota gentil, pelo pouco que a conheci, apesar da maioria a achar... esquisita.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Havia mais coisas ali, sim, mas no momento achavam que não deviam pressionar mais...não naquele momento, de qualquer forma, porque Rachel já estava dando mostras de querer sair dali rapidamente. Ambos se levantaram.

- Bem, obrigado por sua atenção, nós já vamos. – disse Sam.

- Se souber de alguém que possa nos falar dela, aqui está nosso número. – Dean rabiscou rapidamente num pedaço de papel e entregou a ela.

Quando já estavam descendo as escadas em direção á rua ela os chamou.

- Ouçam...se querem mesmo saber mais sobre ela podem falar com meu marido. Ele a conhecia melhor do que eu. Que tal esta noite, num jantar? – ela riu das expressões atrapalhadas deles. – Vocês, rapazes, parecem mesmo estar precisando de uma refeição caseira! Aqui está... – ela escreveu o endereço no verso de um cartão e o colocou na mão de Sam. – Às sete. Não deixem de ir.

Ela voltou para dentro da biblioteca apressadamente murmurando algo sobre um monte de coisas que tinha de catalogar e deixou os dois irmãos ali parados na calçada, meio confusos. Sam olhou para o endereço e em seguida para Dean. Ele deu de ombros.

- Não olhe pra mim, é você quem parece com o marido dela.

Sam revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar para o outro lado da rua, na direção do Impala.

Dean continuou.

- Pra começar esse negócio de comida caseira soa muito bem pra mim.

- Ela sabe de alguma coisa, Dean.

- É...eu notei. – Dean abriu a porta do carro e os dois entraram.

- Primeiro ela estava meio hesitante, percebeu? – Sam franziu o cenho encarando o endereço que ela lhe dera. – Depois foi como se ela...

- Como se ela estivesse ansiosa para falar mas não pudesse...- Dean deu a partida e encarou Sam com um olhar penetrante. – Pelo menos não sem ajuda, certo?

Sam assentiu.

- Se o incêndio não foi um acidente, Dean, pode ser ela, Celeste, que está fazendo tudo isso. Como uma espécie de vingança.

- É, mas vingança pelo quê?

- Acha que o marido daquela senhora pode estar envolvido de algum jeito?

- Não sei, Sammy, mas essa é a melhor pista que conseguimos até agora.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mais tarde, no motel, as investigações tiveram que ser interrompidas por motivos de força maior...

- VOCÊ vai.

- Oh, não. Você é quem vai, espertinho. Eu fui da última vez, lembra?

- Isso é uma mentira muito da grossa, Dean!! A única coisa que você fez da última vez foi carregar o cesto de roupas para a garota que usou a máquina ao lado da nossa...quando era pra carregar o NOSSO cesto de volta ao motel!

- E eu tenho culpa de ser mais cavalheiro do que você, Sam? A pobre garota estava exausta com aquele cesto enorme...

- Só tinha duas blusas e uma calcinha no cesto!!

- E era rosinha...eu reparei...

- Aaaarrgggghhhh. Ok, eu vou!

Sam pegou a mochila com a roupa suja e, lançando a Dean um olhar de serial killer, saiu batendo a porta do quarto, prometendo a si mesmo que ia fazê-lo pagar. Ás suas costas a porta se abriu e ele ouviu Dean gritar da soleira.

- E tome cuidado com as minhas meias, Sammy. Da outra vez ficaram roxas por causa daquela sua camiseta do cachorro egípcio...

- É um chacal!! E o nome dele é Anúbis e...ora, vá pro inferno!!

Já era um lugar comum aquela cena, pensou Sam, irritado. Dean nunca fazia as tarefas "domésticas". Era Sam quem levava a roupa pra lavar, jogava no lixo as embalagens de pizza e comida chinesa que eram largadas em cima da pia ou da mesa...recolhia as toalhas no chão do banheiro!

E lá estava ele a caminho da lavanderia novamente, como sempre.

Suspirou.

O lugar estava quase vazio quando Sam entrou e ele reparou com satisfação que aquela lavanderia tinha uma atmosfera antiga e familiar. O letreiro na porta dizia que já funcionava há mais de quarenta anos e com certeza era isso mesmo, apesar das máquinas de lavar terem sido substituídas por exemplares modernos ao longo dos anos.

Sam retribuiu o sorriso que a jovem atendente lhe deu ao vender-lhe o sabão em pó e o amaciante, então começou a separar as roupas e colocá-las na máquina. Assim que fechou a porta da lavadora sentiu aquela sensação de pressão nos ouvidos assaltá-lo; ao erguer a cabeça para olhar a sua volta as imagens começaram a tremular e derreter...as pessoas ali dentro começando a sumir em torvelinhos borrados.

Então a lavanderia sumiu...mas não sumiu...

_Era o mesmo lugar. Mas não a mesma época._

_Sam olhou em volta e a sensação era a de estar dentro de uma antiga fotografia ou de algum velho anuncio de revistas para senhoras: "Lavanderias Corhen, a melhor da região. Sabão especial por quinze cents."_

_Todas as pessoas á sua volta também pareciam ter saído de velhas fotografias ou de algum filme do fim dos anos 60. A mensagem era clara: Celeste queria que ele visse alguma coisa...talvez mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça, e Sam se descobriu ansioso e totalmente alerta. _

"_O que você quer me mostrar, Celeste?"_

_A sineta na porta da lavanderia tilintou e Sam se virou para olhar. Era ela. Celeste._

_Ela entrou e Sam podia ver-lhe a expressão tímida, meio arredia, e aqueles olhos castanhos e tristes que mal se erguiam para olhar a sua volta. _

_Ele logo percebeu porque. _

_Assim que ela entrara todas as pessoas na lavanderia, mulheres e adolescentes em sua maioria esmagadora, voltaram-se para olhar para ela. Eram olhares estranhos, como se Celeste fosse algum tipo de animal, exótico e repulsivo ao mesmo tempo. Uma pequena pária._

_Ela atravessou o recinto até uma das máquinas desocupadas, abriu-a e colocou o cesto no chão. Tirou algumas moedas do bolso do vestido e foi até o balcão comprar sabão. _

_Sam franziu os lábios. _

_Quando Celeste voltou seu cesto estava meio jogado num canto e uma outra garota, uma morena de olhos azuis muito vivos, estava enchendo a máquina com suas próprias roupas. Celeste ficou parada, muda por um momento, então mordeu os lábios e foi até a garota._

"– _Eu ia usar essa máquina. Meu cesto estava na frente dela, você não..."_

"– _Você disse bem, querida: você ia usar, não vai mais. Você é muito lerda, não? Agora vai ter que esperar outra desocupar..." E dizendo isso a garota morena ligou a máquina e pôs as mãos na cintura, encarando Celeste com um sorriso desagradável._

_Ela não se moveu, apenas ficou ali olhando para a garota morena, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que tentava ocultar. Sam sentiu vontade de ir até lá e fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mesmo porque ninguém na lavanderia parecia se animar a corrigir aquela injustiça. De repente, porém, Sam ouviu uma voz suave por trás de Celeste. _

"– _O cesto dela estava na frente da máquina, Louise, você sabe que não tinha o direito de fazer isso." _

_A morena fungou e Sam viu uma jovem, de cabelos cacheados cor de cobre, se adiantar._

"_- Na...não precisa..." – balbuciou Celeste fracamente._

"– _Se eu fosse você, Rachel – disse a morena, Louise, apertando os olhos. – não ficava do lado dessa aí...ou você não ficou sabendo que ela anda de olho comprido pra cima do Rick, durante os treinos de futebol??"_

_Rachel pareceu titubear por um momento mas logo Sam viu que ela se recuperava. _

"– _Eu e o Rick não somos namorados, Louise. – disse ela secamente. - E isso não tem nada a ver com o que você fez!"_

"_- Tanto faz. – a morena deu de ombros. – Pensei que estivesse te fazendo um favor mas, pensando bem, o Rick nunca ia mesmo se interessar por uma coitada feito ela. – a garota olhou Celeste de alto a baixo. – Pelo amor de Deus, garota, onde você arranja suas roupas? No Exército da Salvação? No lixo?"_

_Um coro de risadinhas seguiu-se ao comentário e logo praticamente a lavanderia toda estava rindo e apontando. Rachel (Sam reconhecera a versão jovem da bibliotecária com uma pontada de assombro) tentou fazer as garotas se calarem mas foi inútil. _

_Escondendo o rosto nas mãos Celeste se curvou e começou a chorar, murmurando algo por entre os soluços. Rachel tentou abraçá-la, tirá-la dali, mas de repente a porta da lavadora logo atrás de Louise se abriu com violência, atingindo o ombro da garota morena com força. Ela gritou e caiu ao chão, gritando de dor, mas não era só isso o que estava acontecendo agora._

_Sam arregalou os olhos ao ver todas as máquinas se abrirem, expelindo roupas e espuma, as portas batendo sem parar, causando pânico nas pessoas e fazendo-as correrem e escorregarem na confusão molhada. _

_Rachel se afastou devagar, olhando para a moça loira com olhos cheios de terror. A sineta da porta tilintou novamente e Sam, mesmo sem querer desviar sua atenção de Celeste, que ainda tapava o rosto com as mãos, murmurando, virou a cabeça e viu uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros como os de Celeste, os traços quase idênticos, avançar correndo na direção da menina; ela agarrou os ombros de Celeste e, quando a moça tirou as mãos do rosto para vê-la, a mulher ergueu a mão e desferiu-lhe um tapa tão violento que fez a garota bater contra a parede._

_Sam engoliu em seco. Um silêncio mortal desceu sobre a lavanderia subitamente, pois todas as máquinas haviam silenciado e as portas agora jaziam inertes, rangendo inofensivas em suas dobradiças. _

"– _Demônio." - Sussurrou a mulher._

_Apoiada contra a parede, Celeste ainda murmurava: "Me deixem em paz..."_

- Moço?

- Hunm? – Sam piscou e olhou para o lado. A antiga lavanderia se fora e a garota do balcão estava ali, encarando-o com um olhar preocupado. – O quê...?

- Você está bem? Ficou pálido e se apoiou na máquina de repente...está sentindo tontura?

- Não...quero dizer...- Sam sorriu e endireitou o corpo, sem graça. – Foi só uma vertigem...acho...já passou...

- Que bom. Tem certeza de que não quer um copo de água? – Sam disse que não, estava tudo bem, obrigado, então ela sorriu e estendeu-lhe um cartão. – É da lavanderia...se apresentar na próxima vez que vir aqui ganha um desconto. – explicou ela, ficando vermelha.

- Ah...obrigado. – ela se afastou novamente para o balcão e Sam ficou imaginando por que ela ficara vermelha. Ao virar o cartão-desconto descobriu: um número de telefone e um nome. Cinthia.

Ao olhar para a lavadora e o cesto estremeceu. De algum modo, durante a visão, Sam tinha colocado as roupas na lavadora e feito todo o processo, mesmo sem consciência disso. As roupas, tanto as dele quanto as de Dean, estavam lavadas, secas e já acomodadas no cesto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Ela O QUÊ??

- Dean, quer por favor falar baixo? – Sam levou a mão á testa e fez uma careta. – Eu já disse...ela era paranormal. A visão que eu tive na lavanderia deixou isso bem claro. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

Dean estreitou os olhos enquanto observava Sam se recostar de olhos fechados na cabeceira da cama. Ouvira muito bem a narrativa de Sam a respeito da visão mas não era aquilo especificamente que o estava preocupando.

- Você está com dor de cabeça? – indagou, num tom meio estranho que fez Sam abrir um olho. – Deixe-me adivinhar...está cansado também...com fome, talvez.

Agora Sam definitivamente abrira os dois olhos para encarar o irmão.

- Como você...?

- Foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu depois que você a viu ontem, Sam! – Dean parecia furioso. – Cada vez que ela entra em contato você fica com dor de cabeça, cansado...essas visões esgotam você e eu não estou gostando nada disso!

- Bem, pode ser, mas pelo menos nós descobrimos algo muito importante...

- O quê? Que ela provavelmente é a prima de Carrie, A Estranha? Só resta saber agora se Stephen King andou passando pela cidade nessas ultimas décadas!

Sam respirou fundo. Sabia que Dean estava preocupado mas não achava que havia perigo.

- Dean, nós dois sabemos que um espírito vingativo pode juntar uma força tremenda para realizar uma vingança. - começou Sam, pacientemente. – Consegue imaginar o que o espírito de uma garota paranormal pode fazer? Os desaparecimentos seguidos de loucura, os corpos carbonizados...é ela quem está fazendo isso tudo! Ela provavelmente está confusa e muito, muito brava...

- Que pena pra ela. – disse Dean, ainda nervoso. Ao ver a expressão do irmão mais novo seus lábios se crisparam. – Não me peça pra ter pena deles, Sam...eu já disse que não funciona!

Sam sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

- Ok...só me deixe terminar. – Dean deu de ombros e Sam continuou. – Já que ela foi cremada nós só vamos conseguir libertá-la quando descobrirmos o que ainda a esta prendendo á terra...e tem que ser logo...antes que as coisas piorem ainda mais. Algo aconteceu naquele incêndio, Dean...não deve ter sido um acidente que a matou.

O mais velho dos irmãos começou a dobrar as próprias roupas quase distraidamente e Sam sorriu consigo mesmo pois sabia que, quando Dean ficava nervoso, sempre procurava algo que fazer com as mãos.

- São quase seis horas.

- Hun?? – fez Sam, não entendendo de imediato o que Dean queria dizer com aquilo.

Dean sorriu.

- Temos um compromisso ás sete, irmãozinho, já esqueceu? – ele piscou e o rosto de Sam se iluminou. – Comida caseira e simpáticas bibliotecárias, que sabem mais do que dizem a respeito de colegas paranormais. Vamos descobrir de uma vez o que está por trás disso. Você vai querer tomar banho primeiro ou não?

- Você primeiro. – disse Sam, se ajeitando na cama e fechando os olhos. – Vou cochilar um pouco. Você me acorda quando terminar, ok? E nada de copos de água na cara!!

Dean pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro rindo.

- Estraga-prazeres.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam ficou bastante surpreso quando a porta da casa foi aberta pela mesma garota da lavanderia. Ela também pareceu surpresa e conseguiu ficar duas vezes mais vermelha do que antes, quando entregara o cartão de descontos para Sam.

Uma vez lá dentro os dois foram recebidos calorosamente por Rachel, que apresentou a moça como sua sobrinha e os fez imediatamente ficar a vontade levando-os para a sala de estar dizendo que o jantar sairia em meia hora; logo depois apresentou-lhes seu marido e sumiu em direção da cozinha com a sobrinha em seu encalço.

Richard Coltrane se ergueu da velha poltrona em que estava sentado e cumprimentou os dois rapazes apreensivamente. Os irmãos notaram que ele parecia cansado e suas mãos não estavam muito firmes, como se ele estivesse sob algum tipo de tensão. Sam tentou identificar a tal semelhança que Rachel mencionara mas o homem devia estar muito diferente de anos atrás.

- Os olhos. – disse Dean baixinho, quando os dois sentaram-se no sofá, de frente para o homem, enquanto ele dobrava e guardava o jornal. Sam franziu as sobrancelhas. – É isso...claro que com os anos o rosto se transforma mas acho que dá pra perceber um ou outro traço, Sammy...além dos olhos.

Sam ficou admirado ao descobrir que Dean tinha razão; ficou admirado também em descobrir como seu irmão era observador mas afinal de contas ele era seu irmão...os dois haviam crescido juntos, então era de se esperar que ele o conhecesse bem. Assentiu.

Os três conversaram sobre coisas triviais durante a meia hora que faltava para o jantar, nunca abordando o tema que os trouxera até ali, simplesmente porque não ficava bem estragar o apetite de ninguém...e Dean seria capaz de matar Sam se ele se atrevesse a estragar sua oportunidade de saborear uma refeição caseira de verdade. De modo que durante o jantar o tema foi adiado de comum acordo, o que pareceu dissipar um pouco da apreensão do dono da casa, também.

A refeição estava deliciosa e Dean não poupou elogios á carne assada e ao purê de batatas, tendo comido fartamente até mesmo os legumes de uma grande travessa fumegante que Rachel insistira em fazê-los repetir pelo menos três vezes. Ela parecia muito feliz ao ver que sua comida era tão apreciada e disse que ia embalar um pouco para que levassem mais tarde. Sam nunca vira Dean tão feliz...pelo menos até Cinthia anunciar timidamente que ia buscar a sobremesa, que ela mesma fizera: torta de cereja e sorvete de baunilha com calda de chocolate...aí então ele ficou radiante.

Lá pela hora do cafezinho Sam resolveu que deviam começar a levantar a questão que os trouxera até ali. Olhou de maneira interrogativa para Rachel, sem nem mesmo se dar conta do por quê o fazia, e ao vê-la sorrir virou-se para Richard, que discutia animadamente com Dean a respeito de carburadores, carros clássicos e outros assuntos ininteligíveis.

- Então, ahn...senhor Richard. – começou Sam, e o homem virou-se para ele. – Sua esposa deve ter comentado sobre nossa reportagem, não?

- Sim...ela disse algo a respeito. – a fisionomia do homem ficou ligeiramente sombria e um abatimento pareceu tomar conta dele de repente. Ele olhou de esguelha para a esposa. – Algo sobre vocês estarem escrevendo sobre as estórias fantásticas da cidade...

- Exato. Mas nós também estamos interessados nas pessoas...não só em estórias fantásticas. – Sam olhou para Dean de relance e continuou. – Ficamos sabendo sobre uma moça que morreu num incêndio dentro de casa, e sua esposa disse que o senhor podia nos falar a respeito dela...

- Não há nada para falar. – atalhou Richard, secamente. – Ela era uma boa moça que teve um infeliz acidente, é só.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, desconfortáveis, e Rachel apertou os lábios.

- Não seja rabugento, Richard...- murmurou ela, apaziguadora. – Os rapazes só querem saber mais sobre a personalidade dela. Como eu nunca a conheci muito bem achei que seria uma boa idéia que eles falassem com você...afinal vocês costumavam conversar bastante na época do colégio.

- Foi uma péssima idéia. – disse ele, agitado, deixando um pouco de café se derramar da xícara quando a pousou na mesa. – Eu não acho nada interessante ficar revolvendo a vida das pessoas que já se foram para colocar em jornais. Ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida das outras pessoas...se todos se preocupassem menos com esse tipo de coisa certos...certos acidentes não aconteceriam...

Percebendo que Dean estava ficando impaciente e se preparava para abrir a boca Sam chutou-lhe o pé de leve. Nesse momento Rachel se levantou, sorrindo.

- Vai deixar os garotos sem graça e a mim também, querido...afinal, fui eu que os convidei. Por que não vamos para a sala de estar conversar mais à vontade? – ela se virou para a sobrinha, que não estava entendendo nada. – Cinthia, você pode me ajudar a tirar a mesa?

- Claro, tia. – a moça se levantou, um pouco confusa.

- Nós ajudamos, senhora Coltrane, pode deixar. – disse Sam rapidamente, puxando Dean e agarrando uma travessa. – Nós insistimos.

- Quê?? – sussurrou Dean, assustado, recebendo uma pilha de pratos e sendo empurrado com firmeza para a cozinha. – Sam!

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo e fez sinal com a cabeça na direção da sala de estar, para onde Rachel levava o marido, os dois parecendo discutir. O mais velho dos irmãos entendeu a deixa e resignou-se a seguir Sam e Cinthia para a cozinha.

- Desculpem pelo meu tio. – disse a moça, quando chegaram á cozinha. – Ele não costuma ser assim, acreditem, é só que...ele parece meio preocupado com alguma coisa ultimamente. Não faço idéia do que é.

- Tudo bem. – Sam ajeitou as travessas na pia com cuidado. – Ele já ficou assim outras vezes? Agitado e preocupado, quero dizer...

Cinthia pensou um pouco e assentiu devagar. Dean olhou com suspeita para sua pilha de pratos e deslizou entre os dois para ir colocá-la dentro da pia, atento a cada palavra.

- Na verdade, sim. – disse ela, abrindo a torneira. – Mas é bobagem...

- O quê? – Sam sorriu, encorajador, e ela corou novamente. Dean revirou os olhos.

- Uma vez, quando descobriu que eu saí da cidade pela estrada principal, ele quase teve um ataque. – explicou ela, quase rindo. – Ficou agitado por uma semana e me fez jurar...jurar mesmo...que nunca mais ia usar a estrada principal. – ela deu de ombros. – É meio que uma regra da família...meio idiota, sabe...mas o tio Richard nunca usa a estrada principal para sair da cidade. Prefere a que corta outro caminho, que por sinal é mais longo, e não gosta que ninguém da família pegue a principal, também.

- Ele explicou por qual motivo? – perguntou Dean. – Isso aqui é detergente...?

- Sim, é. Pode colocar bastante na água...isso, obrigada. – Cinthia voltou a encarar Sam. – Ele disse que é perigoso por causa dos animais do bosque. Diz que eles costumam atravessar a estrada de repente e podem causar acidentes. Meu tio é meio estranho...mas é uma pessoa muito boa, juro!

- Tenho certeza que sim, Cinthia, não se preocupe. – assegurou Sam. – Eu sei que as pessoas às vezes têm suas manias, isso é perfeitamente normal. Dean, tire as mãos da torta, você já comeu três pedaços enormes, não pense que eu não estou olhando!

- Mas...

- Tudo bem, pode comer sim. – Cinthia riu. – Tem mais duas tortas no forno e uma delas vai com vocês pra casa. Tia Rachel simplesmente adorou vocês, sabe.

Dean riu e Sam suspirou. Foi até a porta da cozinha e viu que aparentemente Rachel dera um jeito de acalmar o marido. Dean postou-se atrás do irmão mais novo.

- Vai lá, Sam. – disse Dean. – Você é melhor nesse negócio de interrogatório...eu fico aqui...lavando louça...

Sam reprimiu um sorriso diante da careta do irmão e então foi para a sala de estar.

- Senhor Coltrane?

O casal ergueu o olhar para o rapaz e Sam sentou-se de frente para eles.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo dessa maneira, Senhor Coltrane, mas nós achamos que o senhor é o único que pode nos ajudar...

- Ajudar em quê? Ajudar a conseguirem matéria pro jornal de vocês?? Eu não estou intere...

- Acho que o senhor sabe, bem como sua esposa, que não é só isso.

- Do que está falando? – o homem ficou subitamente desconfiado. – Vocês são jornalistas...

- Na verdade, Senhor Coltrane – Sam respirou fundo. – Nós não somos jornalistas e não estamos interessados em estórias fantásticas em geral na cidade...somente aquelas que dizem respeito à estrada principal. E acho que o senhor sabe do que estou falando.

Agora o rosto do homem estava ficando verdadeiramente cinzento. Rachel permanecia em silêncio. Sam continuou.

- Há mais ou menos trinta anos a moça que o senhor conheceu, Celeste, morreu em um incêndio não explicado dentro de casa...nós achamos que algo aconteceu nesse incêndio, Sr Coltrane, e agora o espírito dessa moça está...assombrando a estrada e causando problemas; problemas graves e fatais.

- Isso é uma...isso é loucura!! – estourou o homem, levantando-se. Rachel pousou a mão em seu ombro e ele se deixou cair novamente na poltrona, a respiração descompassada.

- Deixe o rapaz terminar, Richard...por favor! – ela olhou para Sam.

- Temos razões para acreditar que ela...que Celeste era uma pessoa diferente da maioria. Não anormal...especial...- Sam fez força para afastar da mente o quanto aquilo também combinava com o que ele mesmo era, com o que as pessoas pensariam dele se soubessem da verdade. – Por isso algumas pessoas não a tratavam bem...podem ter achado que ela era...que ela devia deixar a cidade ou algo assim. Sr Coltrane, se o senhor puder nos dizer algo a respeito do que aconteceu na noite em que ela morreu, ou qualquer outra coisa que puder nos dar uma pista de como ajudá-la a...a descansar em paz e acabar com as coisas horríveis que estão acontecendo...

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Richard! – suplicou Rachel. – Por favor...

- Já disse que não sei de nada.

- Fale dos sonhos...- Rachel olhou para Sam, exasperada. – Meu marido tem pesadelos. Ele sonha com o que acontece na estrada quando ela...

- Já chega, Rachel!! – o homem se levantou, resoluto, encarando Sam. – Isso não significa nada, é apenas coincidência. Não é direito incomodar os mortos com esse tipo de...de...conversa fiada! Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que disse, rapaz, e acho que devia ter mais respeito pelos mortos.

Sam engoliu em seco e também se levantou. Mas o assunto não podia morrer ali, ou outras pessoas morreriam, e _isso_ não era conversa fiada.

- O senhor não usa a estrada principal por medo dela atacar o senhor e sua família, não é mesmo? – indagou Sam, com calma. O homem arregalou os olhos. – Não acho que o senhor tenha algo a ver com o que a matou, Senhor Coltrane, mas se sabe algo a respeito e não contar vai continuar a arriscar a vida de muitas pessoas que passam por ali inocentemente, porque as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais violentas. Ela precisa descansar...e o senhor também. – Sam baixou os olhos para as mãos trêmulas do homem. – É um peso muito grande para carregar sozinho, eu imagino.

- Você não sabe...de nada...

A bibliotecária balançou a cabeça, frustrada, então encarou Sam suavemente, como se lhe pedisse para ter paciência. O rapaz escreveu o endereço e o nome do motel em que ele e Dean estavam e deixou na mesinha de centro em frente deles. Agradeceu o jantar, pediu desculpas novamente e foi chamar Dean para irem embora.

Os dois irmãos desceram o pequeno lance de escadas em direção a rua sob o olhar frustrado de Rachel e a expressão confusa de Cinthia.

Entraram no carro, com Dean equilibrando com carinho os potes de comida e a travessa com a torta.

- Deus, como eu odeio lavar louça...- comentou Dean, sem reparar na cara fechada do irmão. – E pra piorar a garota não parou de falar de você o tempo todo! Por que não me disse que ela te deu o numero de telefone dela, garanhão...? - olhou inquisitivamente para Sam e finalmente notou que a conversa pelo jeito não dera frutos. Perguntou como fora e o rapaz mais novo sacudiu a cabeça e deu a partida no Impala.

- Mas que droga, Sam! Você tinha que ter feito ele falar! Nós devíamos...

- O que você quer fazer, Dean? Voltar lá e apontar uma arma pra cabeça dele?

Dean bufou.

- Não seria má idéia! Se não descobrirmos logo como mandar esse espírito dessa pra melhor mais gente vai morrer...é como se ELE estivesse apontando uma arma para a cabeça de cada vitima que ela ainda pode fazer! E já fez...

Dean contou rapidamente para Sam que Cinthia ouvira uma história que considerou maluca, a respeito de um vizinho ter visto uma caronista desaparecer no ar em plena luz do dia, na estrada, aquela manhã.

- Nós vamos resolver isso, Dean. – a voz de Sam era firme e provocou um olhar desconfiado no irmão mais velho. – Ele vai pensar melhor nisso tudo e vai nos contar...e mesmo se não contar...bem, eu...nós...vamos dar um jeito. Certo?

Dean não respondeu e também não gostou muito do tom com que Sam disse aquilo. Desejou ser paranormal naquele momento, só para poder ler os pensamentos do irmão.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Ok. – disse Dean mais tarde, andando pelo quarto do motel com seu bloco de anotações em uma mão e a caneta na boca. – Se o tal Coltrane não vai falar nada, isso _se_ o que ele tem pra falar é mesmo assim tão importante, nós temos que tentar descobrir nós mesmos como enfrentar essa coisa, Sammy.

- É.

- Adoro essa sua animação, Sam...é inspiradora. – Dean passou os olhos mais uma vez por suas anotações e as de Sam enquanto o próprio parecia perdido em pensamentos. – Sam...onde está o mapa da estrada? Sam!

- Hunm? Ah...na mesa, por quê?

- Tive uma idéia. – disse ele, indo buscar o mapa e em seguida abrindo-o em cima da cama, animado. – Eu tinha pensado nisso naquele dia, na estrada, mas acabei deixando escapar...- ele deu uma olhada no mapa e sorriu. – Uma vez, durante o caso de um poltergeist, o pai me falou a respeito de torres de sinal de celular e de energia...

- E o que tem isso? – indagou Sam, intrigado com a animação do irmão. Dean piscou para ele e apontou o mapa.

- Veja aqui. A cidade fica praticamente num vale, com essas colinas em volta, certo? – Sam assentiu, prestando atenção. – Eu vi uma torre de sinal de celular quando fomos investigar a estrada e agora, olhando o mapa, dá pra ver que existem mais duas na região. Dê uma olhada, Sammy.

Sam arregalou os olhos. Olhou para o mapa e ficou surpreso por não terem percebido antes. A disposição das torres formava um triângulo e a região onde ficava a casa de Celeste estava bem no meio dele. O campo eletromagnético delas devia estar aprisionando energia cinética do espírito de Celeste, que era muito poderoso por se tratar de uma paranormal e estar cheio de ressentimento, e era isso que estava formando a zona fantasma!

- Como diabos você foi esquecer isso?? – reclamou Sam, mas Dean não lhe deu a menor atenção. Sam olhou novamente para o mapa e suspirou – Bem, acho que as pessoas deviam dar mais valor ao Feng Shui quando constroem coisas assim...

- Feng o quê? Aquele bolinho com carne e vegetais? Isso não é hora de pensar em comida chinesa, Sam...

- Não é...ah, esquece. – Sam, entretanto, não estava muito certo de que aquilo ajudaria muito. - E o que vamos fazer com essa informação, afinal? Sabotar as torres pra ver se o espírito se liberta sozinho?

- É uma idéia...

- Eu também tenho uma idéia, Dean. – declarou Sam, um tanto hesitante. Dean o fitou cautelosamente. – Talvez, se eu for até a estrada novamente e tentar fazer contato...

Dean se levantou da cama, sério.

- Não.

- Dean, eu posso tentar descobrir o que ainda a está prendendo á este lugar!

- O que a está prendendo aqui é um campo eletromagnético, Sam. – Dean encarou o irmão com firmeza. – O incêndio provavelmente foi um acidente mesmo e você está romanceando a coisa toda, só isso.

Sam ficou indignado.

- Eu não estou romanceando nada! Do contrário por que aquele homem insistiria tanto em ocultar da gente o que sabe, Dean? – Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se controlar, fazer o irmão entender. – Eu consegui ver Celeste e as coisas que aconteceram com ela porque...acho que porque somos iguais, de certa forma. Paranormais...

- Sam...

- Ela me contatou por algum motivo, Dean. Eu sinto que posso descobrir a verdade e como fazer isso tudo parar, só preciso ir até lá e...

Dean atravessou o pequeno espaço entre as duas camas e se inclinou para Sam com um olhar tão sério e autoritário que fez Sam calar-se.

- Eu disse não, Sam. – ele encarou o irmão mais novo fixamente. – Ela é perigosa, está confusa como você mesmo disse, e eu não gosto da maneira como você fica depois das conversinhas de vocês dois. Vamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquelas torres amanhã, e se não funcionar voltamos á casa do velho Coltrane e eu mesmo vou interrogá-lo. Ponto final.

Sam assentiu. Não adiantava discutir; a experiência de Sam lhe ensinara a reconhecer quando não devia insistir.

Mas isso não significava que ele ia obedecer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que percebeu que Dean estava dormindo profundamente (graças à lauta refeição na casa dos Coltrane, sem dúvida) Sam saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, com as chaves do Impala que pegara no bolso da calça do irmão. Como sabia que Dean seria capaz de despertar dos mortos se ouvisse o motor do carro por perto, o mais novo dos Winchester deixou o Impala em ponto morto e o empurrou até uma distância que considerou segura para então dar a partida e sair.

_Tinha_ que ir até a estrada.

Algum tempo depois Dean acordou para satisfazer uma necessidade biológica básica e na volta olhou casualmente para a cama do irmão.

Vazia.

_Ah, não! Sam!_

Dean vestiu-se rapidamente, praguejando e prometendo que um dia, UM DIA, ele ia esquecer que o irmão mais novo já estava crescido (e maior que ele, por sinal...) e ia lhe dar uma surra de cinto! Quando saiu do hotel e não viu o Impala estacionado em frente ao quarto Dean cerrou os punhos; ao que parecia essa surra não ia demorar tanto assim pra acontecer...

Uma pontada de desespero começou a insinuar-se no coração de Dean, pois nem mesmo podia roubar um carro por ali, o motel estava praticamente vazio. Ao olhar para a estrada viu uma caminhonete vindo na direção do motel rapidamente; já ia fazer sinal pra parar o veículo quando notou que ele já estava estacionando e que era Richard Coltrane quem estava ao volante.

O homem abriu a porta do passageiro e Dean, após um momento de confusão indagando-se que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, entrou.

- O quê...?

- Eu tive um...pesadelo. – respondeu Richard Coltrane enquanto manobrava a caminhonete em direção á estrada principal. – Seu irmão...ele foi para lá, não é? Foi para a estrada.

- O que aconteceu nesse pesadelo? – indagou Dean, preocupado e furioso por dentro porque, pra começar, Sam não teria ido até lá se o velho Coltrane não tivesse se recusado a abrir o bico.

- Eu não tenho certeza...mas sei que temos que ir pra lá. – Coltrane fez uma pausa então acrescentou. – A culpa foi minha.

- Isso é bastante óbvio, não?

- Não, você não entendeu... – disse ele, após um segundo. Dean o encarou. – A morte de Celeste, quero dizer. Foi culpa minha. – Dean franziu o cenho mas não disse nada. Hora das revelações. O homem continuou. – Eu gostava dela, na época; mas as pessoas...as pessoas caçoavam dela, a maltratavam porque ela era pobre e também...estranha. Eu era jovem e ficava com receio das gozações, por isso nós conversávamos longe das pessoas. – ele suspirou. – Um dia combinamos de nos encontrar na casa dela, à noite. A mãe dela já era falecida então. – ele olhou de esguelha para a expressão sarcástica no rosto de Dean e sacudiu a cabeça. – Você pode não acreditar mas eu não queria me aproveitar dela ou algo assim. Eu só queria que nós dois pudéssemos ter um pouco de paz para conversar...eu ia pedi-la em namoro...e acho que ela sabia disso.

- E o que aconteceu de errado? – indagou Dean, sério e preocupado, sem perder de vista a estrada à frente.

- Três rapazes do colégio ouviram quando combinamos e apareceram lá assim que cheguei. Eram maus elementos, os desordeiros da escola.– os lábios de Coltrane se crisparam. – Ficaram escondidos no bosque até Celeste abrir a porta, então invadiram a casa. – ele fechou os olhos por um momento, os lábios trêmulos. – Eu tentei impedi-los, tentei brigar, mas eles me acertaram e eu acabei caído num canto enquanto eles destruíam a casa de Celeste e a aterrorizavam brandindo bastões. Então de repente...de repente um dos bastões explodiu em chamas. – Dean encarava o homem atentamente agora. – Foi tudo muito rápido, muito confuso...mas subitamente eram eles que estavam gritando, as roupas chamuscadas e os bastões caídos parecendo lenha de fogueira. O fogo estava começando a se espalhar e Celeste estava ali, no meio da sala, os olhos vidrados. Eu gritei e ela pareceu acordar, mas então um dos garotos a golpeou com um atiçador e ela desmaiou. O fogo estava fora de controle e a última coisa de que me lembro foi de tentar chegar até ela...mas a fumaça estava me sufocando e eu devo ter ficado inconsciente. Acordei no acostamento da estrada; não sei porque eles me tiraram de lá e nunca pude perguntar; eles fugiram da cidade naquela mesma noite. Quando as pessoas começaram a chegar para tentar apagar o incêndio disseram que eu estava fora de mim, querendo entrar na casa em chamas para salvar Celeste. - ele suspirou. – Eu não me lembro disso mas as pequenas cicatrizes de queimadura nas minhas mãos ainda incomodam um pouco em certas épocas do ano.

Coltrane contou também como todos na cidade decidiram ignorar o fato de que ele estava no local, além de ignorar a participação dos três rapazes no que acontecera. Ele contou como todos pareceram horrivelmente aliviados com a morte de Celeste e estabeleceram a causa do incêndio como "acidental". Alguns anos depois os pesadelos começaram e não demorou muito para ele começar a associá-los com as coisas estranhas que aconteciam na área próxima á antiga casa de Celeste. Ele _sabia_ que ela o estava esperando e ficou apavorado com aquela vingança que Celeste parecia estar jogando sobre todos indiscriminadamente. Foi por isso que parou de usar a estrada principal e proibiu sua família de usá-la também. Ele se casara com Rachel e contara á ela ainda na época de namoro a respeito dos pesadelos. Desde então ele tentara a todo custo fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo...até que Sam e Dean apareceram e Rachel, com um sexto sentido muito próprio das mulheres, praticamente adivinhara o que eles realmente estavam fazendo ali.

Dean respirou fundo. Sam estava certo a respeito do incêndio, afinal; mas isso não melhorava as coisas. Se Dean entendera bem, Celeste estava esperando por Richard Coltrane, não por Sam. A semelhança dos dois devia estar confundindo o fantasma e o que Sam vira na lavanderia não passava de um antigo eco, amplificado pela energia dela e captado pela sensibilidade de seu irmão. O rapaz ficou imaginando: o que aconteceria se Celeste finalmente acabasse descobrindo que Sam não era exatamente quem ela estava esperando?

- Pode ir mais rápido? – pediu.

Richard assentiu e pisou firme.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Após esconder o Impala entre as árvores que ficavam do outro lado da estrada Sam pegou uma lanterna e se dirigiu com determinação para o local em que antes ficava a casa de Celeste. Um vento frio soprava daquela direção e um leve cheiro de madeira queimada começou a se desprender do chão conforme Sam se aprofundava no bosque, mas ele não estava com medo. Tinha certeza de que podia resolver aquilo se encontrasse Celeste novamente, se explicasse á ela o que estava acontecendo; e pela maneira como o ar de repente começou a ficar mais quente ao seu redor, percebeu que não ia demorar muito para achá-la.

_Rick...? _– a voz ecoou por trás de Sam.

Sam virou-se rapidamente e o facho da lanterna iluminou uma figura pálida, de cabelos chamuscados caídos no rosto, as roupas queimadas e um olhar tão vazio que causou um arrepio em Sam. Ela não estava sorrindo para ele desta vez.

_Quem é você? O que quer aqui?_

Ela se aproximava devagar agora, e o ar começou a ficar abafado, sufocante, ao redor de Sam.

- Celeste, espere. – disse Sam, com toda calma que conseguiu reunir apesar da situação. – Eu estou aqui pra ajudar...

_Vá embora! Me deixe em paz!! _

- Não...escute...o que aconteceu no incêndio a deixou confusa...

_Me deixe em paz!!! Me deixem em paz!!! _

Ela levou as duas mãos á cabeça de repente, como se sentisse dor, então Sam percebeu a mudança que estava ocorrendo ao redor deles: o bosque ainda estava ali mas a casa se sobrepunha á imagem real, oscilando, aparecendo e desaparecendo como um fantasma querendo tomar forma.

- Celeste, você tem que...- Sam não pôde continuar; aquela sensação estranha que sempre o assaltava antes das visões de Celeste o tomou, mas agora parecia três vezes mais forte, dolorosa, e parecia estar drenando toda a sua força.

Sam caiu de joelhos.

Aquilo não estava indo bem, nada bem, pensou Sam em meio ao atordoamento e a dor. Ele não calculara que as coisas podiam acabar assim e estava pronto a admitir que Dean tinha razão e aquela não fora uma boa idéia. Não que isso adiantasse alguma coisa naquele momento...

_Por que não me deixam em paz? Vou fazê-los me deixarem em paz!!_

Obviamente ele trouxera uma arma carregada com sal grosso e algumas outras coisas para se proteger, ainda era um Winchester antes de tudo, mas agora, fraco e desorientado como estava, não conseguia nem mesmo forçar-se á alcançá-las. Sentiu outra onda de vertigem e soube que mais alguma coisa estava mudando naquele cenário de horror.

Ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. A casa estava mais nítida, Celeste estava mais nítida, mas Sam ainda podia ver o bosque como se o visse através de uma janela embaçada. Mas o que assustou o jovem caçador foi notar que havia outras cenas se desenrolando á volta dele, como num filme.

_Uma garota andava no acostamento da estrada, uma mochila enorme nas costas. Num momento ela estava sorrindo e apertando o passo para ir á algum lugar e, no outro, ela estava no meio do bosque, a escuridão sufocante á rodeá-la, o puro pavor refletindo-se em seus olhos._

Sam ouviu os gritos e fechou os olhos quando começou a sentir o cheiro de carne queimando. Ele ouviu outras vozes, outras vítimas de Celeste passando naquele filme macabro ao seu redor, até que eles também silenciaram.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente ele viu algo completamente diferente, mas não menos terrível: Sam começou a ver, desde o momento em que os três rapazes saíam de seu esconderijo no bosque, o ataque que causou a morte de Celeste.

_Oh Meu Deus. O que foi que fizeram com você?_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- É aqui, pare o carro! Pare o carro!

Dean ligara o EMF e o aparelho de repente começara a zumbir e piscar loucamente como antes, indicando o trecho certo da estrada. Richard mal teve tempo de encostar a caminhonete e Dean já saltava do veículo.

- Que inferno, Sam! Onde diabos você a deixou?? – Dean, refreando o primeiro impulso de se embrenhar no bosque atrás do irmão, correu para o outro lado da estrada, procurando o Impala. As armas estavam ali e ele não podia simplesmente sair atrás do fantasma com as mãos nuas. – Finalmente!! – disse, quando viu o brilho dos cromados á luz da lua.

Enquanto Dean se preparava, Richard Coltrane, de pé no acostamento, de frente para o bosque, olhava para a escuridão como se ela estivesse prestes a engoli-lo. Estava pálido, suas mãos tremiam e quando Dean se aproximou e ficou a seu lado notou que o homem estava rezando baixinho.

- Fique aqui. – disse Dean, encaminhando-se para o bosque. – Talvez não seja uma boa idéia encontrá-la depois de ter lhe dado um bolo de tantos anos.

- Não...- murmurou o homem, num fio de voz. – Eu vou...tenho que ir...

Dean o encarou atentamente e assentiu.

- Como quiser...mas fique atrás de mim, ok?

Assim que os dois começaram a caminhar para dentro da escuridão, apenas a lanterna de Dean cortando as sombras á frente, uma lufada de ar quente os envolveu e, num segundo, a noite foi substituída por um entardecer estranho e quente.

Havia o bosque, mas havia também uma sala em cujo chão uma pessoa jazia deitada.

- SAM!!

Dean correu até o irmão, ajoelhou-se e o ergueu um pouco, assustado com sua palidez.

- Sam? Sammy?? Acorde, Sam...acorde, vamos lá!! Sammy...

- Dean...- a voz de Sam era menos que um murmúrio, mas Dean sorriu ao ver que ele estava consciente. – Dean...Celeste...você tem que tomar cuidado...ela está...

- Ok, ok...eu sei...agora fique calmo...vou tirar você daqui. - Dean passou o braço por baixo do braço do irmão, tentando erguê-lo, alheio ao fato de que eles não estavam sozinhos ali.

O calor se intensificou e chamas fantasmagóricas começaram a se espalhar pelo chão, tomar os móveis e lamber as cortinas e paredes. Sam puxou a jaqueta do irmão mais velho e apontou fracamente para o meio da sala. Dean ergueu a cabeça e teve que focalizar o olhar para perceber Celeste, em meio ás chamas violentas que a rodeavam, parecendo o pavio incandescente no olho de um incêndio.

Ela começou a caminhar na direção deles, as chamas saindo dela e atingindo tudo ao redor, destruindo a casa fantasma e roubando o ar.

Dean ergueu a escopeta e atirou.

Nada aconteceu. Uma leve ondulação nas chamas, um franzir delicado de sobrancelhas, e Celeste continuava a se aproximar.

- Filha da...- Dean atirou de novo, e de novo, então sentiu Sam voltar a desmaiar em seus braços. Foi quando notou pelo canto do olho a figura rígida e apavorada de Richard Coltrane num canto da sala, que agora estava tão sólida e sufocante quanto a ante sala do inferno. – Richard!! Richard fale com ela! – gritou Dean, sem conseguir pensar em nada mais que pudesse fazer para evitar que todos ali terminassem assados feito peru de Natal. – Ela estava esperando você, não estava? Não foi o que me disse? Todo esse tempo ela esperou você...ela vai te ouvir!!

- Mas...- o homem hesitou e pareceu se encolher.

- Nós vamos morrer aqui se você não fizer nada!! Mexa-se!!!

Dean abraçou o irmão com firmeza.

Richard pareceu tomar uma decisão e a despeito de sua hesitação anterior, aproximou-se das chamas que envolviam Celeste e estendeu a mão. Lembrava-se da dor das queimaduras e tinha medo de sentir aquilo novamente mas dessa vez não hesitou. Tocou o ombro de Celeste e por um momento sentiu a mão arder como o diabo...então não sentiu mais nada. Um brilho intenso mas que não lhe feriu os olhos tomou conta da sala e, quando Richard abriu os olhos tudo havia mudado.

Não havia mais chamas. A sala estava arrumada e agradável como sempre e Celeste estava usando seu melhor vestido; aquele branco com pequenas flores azuis.

_Miosótis, Rick...significam não te esqueças..._

A voz dela era suave e seus olhos não estavam mais tristes. Richard era jovem novamente, forte, e suas mãos não doíam porque não tinham cicatrizes de queimadura. Ela estava sorrindo e ele a tomou nos braços como sempre quisera fazer, e a beijou, sentido as lágrimas dela escorrerem pelo rosto.

_Eu esperei tanto..._

- Eu sei...me desculpe. – ele olhou profundamente nos brilhantes olhos castanhos dela e disse aquilo que também sempre quisera dizer. – Eu te amo. Você pode me perdoar?

_Sim._

Dean fechou os olhos quando uma segunda explosão de luz encheu o lugar. Quando abriu os olhos novamente a primeira coisa que viu foi Richard de pé, olhando para o nada a sua frente, então o jovem Winchester percebeu que estavam no meio do bosque e não havia sinal da casa nem de Celeste. O EMF estava em silencio em seu bolso.

- Sammy...? – Dean ergueu a cabeça do irmão e o sacudiu de leve. O rapaz abriu os olhos devagar. – Sam, você está bem?

- Estou com fome...

Dean riu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No dia seguinte os irmãos Winchester se despediram da família Coltrane e tomaram a estrada, mas não sem antes ganharem três refeições completas distribuídas em vários potes e travessas para comerem durante a viagem. Cortesia de Rachel e de Cinthia, que também fez questão de dar outra lembrancinha para Sam levar: um belo beijo de despedida antes que ele entrasse no carro. Ela também disse a ele para não se esquecer de telefonar. Dean mal se agüentou ao ver o irmão ficar vermelho feito pimenta.

- Obrigado, garotos. – disse o senhor Coltrane, o braço envolvendo o ombro de sua esposa carinhosamente. Ela também agradeceu e lhes desejou uma boa viagem.

Os rapazes entraram no carro e, quando passaram pelo trecho antes assombrado da estrada, Sam respirou fundo e pegou um dos potes de torta.

- Ainda com fome, hein. – disse Dean, observando o irmão mais novo devorar o primeiro pedaço. – Bem...não é de se admirar, já que ela estava usando a _sua_ energia para aquele show pirotécnico que estava fazendo.

Sam não disse nada. Ainda se sentia culpado por ter desobedecido Dean e ter colocado todos eles em perigo. Claro que não ia _dizer_ isso á ele.

- E as antenas? – perguntou, engolindo a torta e já pegando mais um pedaço. – Você checou?

- Yep. – Dean respondeu. – Os geradores praticamente explodiram mas não se preocupe, ninguém saiu ferido. Parece que houve uma sobrecarga bem feia... - Sam suspirou e devolveu ao pote o terceiro pedaço. Dean o olhou de esguelha. – Olhe, Sam...de certa forma tudo o que aconteceu deu certo. Você disse que sentia que podia ajudá-la, e foi o que aconteceu.

- Do que está falando, Dean?? Eu quase arruinei tudo! Se o senhor Coltrane não tivesse aparecido nós estaríamos mortos e sabe-se-lá quantas pessoas mais, se ela usasse minha energia para continuar a vingança!

- Hei, calma! – Dean encostou o carro e encarou o irmão. – Se você não tivesse ido até lá eu e o velho Coltrane não apareceríamos...e ele não teria finalmente libertado a garota. Aliás, quem realmente libertou Celeste foi você, Sam. Sem a sua energia psíquica para fortalecê-la o espírito nunca ia conseguir detonar aqueles geradores para se libertar do campo magnético!

- É isso que você acha que aconteceu? – Sam estava atônito; Dean sempre fazia o possível para esquecer que Sam tinha essas habilidades, nem gostava de tocar no assunto se tivesse chance. – Acha que foi por minha causa?

Dean deu de ombros e ligou o carro de novo.

- Bem, não vá ficar todo convencido, ok? – disse, fugindo do assunto deliberadamente. – E só pra avisar: se você fizer isso de novo eu vou te dar uma surra.

- Ah é? – Sam riu. – Vai me dar um soco como daquela vez, quando encontramos o Gordon?

- Não, vai ser de cinto, mesmo.

- COMO É??

- Se você insistir em bancar o irmão mais novo desobediente, Sammy, vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências. Agora me passa essa torta.

Dean puxou o pote para o colo e enquanto Sam ainda estava balbuciando frases indignadas colocou uma fita no player.

A música abafou os protestos de Sam enquanto Dean ria:

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees i'm crawlin'_

_Oh, i reach for you_

_Well i'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All i need is you_

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And oh i scream for you_

_Hurry i'm fallin'_

Fim

Música: Savin'me - Nickelback


End file.
